Tri-Beam
Directory: Techniques → Offensive techniques → Energy waves Tri-Beam (気功砲, Kikōhō; Literally meaning "Energy Work Blast") is a life-risking attack used by Tien Shinhan, taught by The Crane Hermit. Tien first uses this attack during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Goku, and used it at Kami's Lookout against Yamcha. This technique is performed by gathering energy, forming a triangle with the hand by keeping the fingers on each hand together, overlapping the index finger on the one hand with the pinky of the other hand, and overlaping the thumbs. The object being focused on gets zoomed in on and visualized inside that triangle, then the user (namely Tien) shouts "Tri-Beam, ha!" while releasing the large yellow beam from the hands. He also has the ability to fire it with one hand as seen when he fires the Spirit Tri-Beam at Nappa after he loses his arm. In addition to being able to kill the target, this attack can easily kill the user, as it drains their life energy. Interestingly, this technique leaves a square hole in the ground, instead of a triangle. After training with Roshi, Korin, Kami, and later King Kai, Tien perfects the attack as the "Neo Tri-Beam," which is essentially an "upgraded" form of the attack that allows him to control and enhance how much energy he puts behind it, inflicting even greater damage. This upgraded attack is powerful enough to hold even Semi-Perfect Cell at bay. The attack formation itself places the hands in a seemingly awkward position - and it appears that later in the series, the finger tips are touching, and the thumbs are the only things that overlap. The attack is extremely powerful. Tien once used it against Semi-Perfect Cell, and despite the massive gap between Cell and Tien's powers, Cell was unable to break through the repeated blasts, though they did not inflict any real damage to him. Tien eventually collapsed from using the technique too much, but was saved from Cell by Goku. While Cell himself has not been seen using it (although it is likely he can, as he possesses Tien's DNA), during the Cell Games Saga, the Cell Juniors attacked Super Saiyan 2 Gohan with it, although to no avail. Translations Edit Kikō (気功) is the Japanese translation of Qigong or Chi Kung, literally meaning "breath work" or "energy work", a traditional set of techniques for controlling breathing or circulating and cultivating chi (ki, energy) within the body, which is tied to a number of Chinese martial arts and medicinal beliefs. Variations Edit The Tri-Beam has two variations. Spirit Tri-Beam – A one handed version of the Tri-Beam which uses Tien's life force as a source of power. Used as a final resort against Nappa. Neo Tri-Beam – A stronger version of the Tri-Beam, which can be used consecutively. Used against Cell so Android 18 could escape. Retrieved from "http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Tri-Beam"=Related Categories= Categories: Techniques | Offensive techniquesAdd category =Pages on Dragon Ball Wiki= Create a Page 3,054pages on this wiki =Recent Wiki Activity= *A Wikia contributor edited Trunks 12 minutes ago *A Wikia contributor edited Cross Epoch 39 minutes ago *A Wikia contributor edited Akira Toriyama 45 minutes ago *Supervegito21 edited Piccolo's Decision 51 minutes ago See more > =Latest Photos= Add a Photo 16,090photos on this wiki *by Jeangabin666 11 seconds ago Posted in Pan, more... *by Jeangabin666 7 minutes ago *by Jeangabin666 7 minutes ago *by Jeangabin666 7 minutes ago Posted in Saibaman *by Jeangabin666 7 minutes ago *by Jeangabin666 7 minutes ago *by Jeangabin666 7 minutes ago Posted in Saibaman *by Jeangabin666 7 minutes ago Posted in Saibaman *by Jeangabin666 7 minutes ago Posted in Saibaman *by Jeangabin666 16 minutes ago Posted in Saibaman *by Jeangabin666 16 minutes ago Posted in Human *See all photos See more > =More from= *Harry PotterEnter to win a trip for 4 to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter! See more... *Lyrics WikiYou can find over a Million Lyrics for your favorite songs and artists. Best part? No pop ups! See more... *Rubicon WikiWill you be sad to see Rubicon go? See more... Random Wiki